El primer día de Academia de Naruko
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: ¿Y si Kushina y Minato estuvieran vivos? ¿Y si tuvieran mellizos? ¡El primer día de academia de los hermanos Naruko y Naruto!/ 'Y pos así fue mi primer día de academia con mamitis, papitis, humor, medio perdida de hermano y claro, mucha diversión'/


**Hola fanfictioneros este es mi primer reto que aunque no creo que llegue ni al 3 lugar me esfuerzo :)**

**Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

**Resumen: ¿Y si Kushina y Minato estuvieran vivos? ¿Y si tuvieran mellizos? ¡El primer día de academia de los hermanos Naruko y Naruto!/** **'Y pos así fue mi primer día de academia con mamitis, papitis, humor, medio perdida de hermano y claro, mucha diversión'/**

**El primer día de Academia de Naruko**

—Ramen—murmuraba la niña de los Namikaze—rico Ramen—volvió a decir—no Oka-san ya no puedo comer más

—Naruko-chan—decía Kushina abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña—Naruko-chan, es hora de levantarse—le decía sacudiendo a la pequeña

—No mami 15 minutos más—dijo una adormilada Naruko mientras se tapaba con la cobijas

—No amor es hora de levantarse—dijo Kushina descobijándola

—No mamá tengo sueño—decía cobijándose la pelirrubia

—Que tengo sueño ni que nada, ya despiértate huevoncita—decía descobijándola

—No yo tengo sueño—se cobijó

—No ya te tienes que despertar—la descobijo

—Que no yo tengo sueño—se cobijó

—Pero ya te tienes que despertar—la descobijo perdiendo la paciencia

—Pero yo quiero dormir—se cobijó también perdiendo la paciencia

— ¡Pero te tienes que despertar!—le grito descobijándola de nuevo

— ¡Pero me quiero dormiiiiir!—grito Naruko

**En otro lado**

Las paredes del cuarto del pobre Naruto empezaron a retumbar con los sonidos de los gritos tanto de su mamá como de su hermana, despertando al pequeñito

—También te despertaron Naruto-chan—le pregunto Minato al lado de el

—Si Otto-san—le respondió tallando sus ojitos para después abrirlos exageradamente—oye papá ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?

—Creí que podría dormir aquí en tu cuarto ya que es el más alejado al de Naruko pero por lo visto las mujeres sí que tienen pulmones—le dijo Minato a su hijo

— ¿Cuánto crees que duren peleando?—pregunto inocentemente el pequeño

…blablablablabla…blablablablbla…blablablablabla…blablablablabla….

—Mejor vamos a comer Naruto—dijo con una gota anime en la cabeza

…blablablablabla…blablablablbla…blablablablabla…blablablablabla….

—Ok—dijo Naruto igual que su padre

**En el cuarto de Naruko**

**5 minutos después**

— ¡Ok ya estoy despierta! ¡¿Feliz mamá?!

— ¡Hai!—dijo felizmente Kushina—bueno arréglate rápido, quedan 10 minutos—le dijo a su pequeña hija

…30 segundos…45 segundos…

— ¡10 MINUTOS!—grito la pequeña Naruko para empezar a correr en un búsqueda por su ropa

Aventó todo su ropero al suelo pero aun así no encontró nada de nada, lo único que salía eran faldas, blusas y vestidos pero nada de su ropita ninja.

Sin más remedio y suponiendo que la mayoría de las niñas de la academia no llevarían ropa ninja, se puso unas mayas azul marino, una falda naranja, una blusa blanca y un suéter que tuvo que sacar del cuarto de su hermano ya que no encontraba la suya.

Se sujetó su cabello en sus características 2 chonguitas y salió corriendo del cuarto lo más rápido posible que, en ese mismo momento, le haría competencia a su papá. Tomo su vaso de naranja y lo bebió por completo. Tomo su pequeño emparedado, saco a su mamá de la casa arrastrándola y comiendo su emparedado.

Todos veían con una gota gorda en la cabeza como la pequeña Naruko, aun teniendo los pocos años que tenía, arrastraba a la ex portadora de Kurama por toda Konoha hasta la Academia Ninja. En cuanto llegaron Naruko saco completamente apenada un cepillo para su Oka-san ya que en ese momento le haría una gran competencia a la más fea bruja.

—Nee-san—se oyó a Naruto a lo lejos y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña hermanita, en cuanto se separaron volteo a ver a su mamá— ¿Oka…-san?

— ¡No preguntes Naruto o te dejo sin Ramen por un mes!—le grito Kushina… silencio total por parte de Naruto

—Oye Kushi… ¿na?—pregunto Minato

— ¡No preguntes!—grito Kushina y Minato se calló

Luego de que con los 5 minutos que habían quedado se pusieran a jugar y platicar, llego la hora de que entraran

—Bueno váyanse a formar—dijo amablemente Kushina— ¡nos vemos al rato!

— ¿Nos vemos al rato? ¿No se van a quedar con nosotros?—pregunto Naruko asustada

—No Naruko-chan nosotros nos vamos—dijo Minato y entonces los dos padres se fueron hasta que sintieron un peso en sus pies

— ¡No Oka-san! ¡No Otto-san! ¡No se vayan! ¡No me dejen sola con el cabeza hueca de mi hermano!—suplico Naruko señalando a su hermano

—Naruko suéltanos, por favor—pidió Kushina

— ¡No Oka-san no se vayan!—dijo medio lloran la pobre Naruko

—Nos veras al rato—dijo Minato

— ¡No Otto-san no se vayan! ¡Prometo recoger mi cuarto pero no se vayan!—suplico llorando Naruko, entonces Naruto la jalo de donde estaba y la metió a la academia

—Bueno ya vámonos a sentar Naruko—dijo Naruto.

—Snif Ya que Snif Snif—dijo Naruko limpiándose las lágrimas.

Naruto y Naruko entraron a la academia, encontrando exactamente un lugar solo para los dos.

—Ohayo niños, mi nombre es Iruka y seré su sensei en la academia—dijo Iruka parándose frente a los niños.

—Ohayo Iruka-sensei—dijeron todos.

— Ahora todos se presentaran frente a la clase ¿si?—dijo el peli café.

— ¡Hai!—dijeron todos.

—Bueno empezamos haya—dijo señalando donde estaban los mellizos.

— ¡Yo bajo primero!—grito Naruko aventando a su hermano y corrió hacia el sensei—Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, soy hija del cuarto Hokage y hermana de Naruto Uzumaki que esta ¿desmayado en el…piso?—abrió los ojos como si de 2 platos se tratara y si efectivamente su hermano estaba desmayado— ¡Nee-san!—subió corriendo las escaleras hasta donde estaba su hermano— ¡Nee-san! ¡Nee-san!—sabía que con lo que iba a decir no se jugaba pero lo haría— ¡hay Ramen con Iruka-sensei!

— ¡¿Dónde?!—y como resorte se despertó su hermano y al no ver nada de su preciado Ramen— ¡Naruko con eso no se juega!

—Bueno sigan presentándose—dijo Iruka viendo algo divertido la escena de los mellizos.

0-0-0-0

'Y pos así fue mi primer día de academia con mamitis, papitis, humor, medio perdida de hermano y claro, mucha diversión' termino de escribir Naruko en su diario.


End file.
